This invention relates to an insulation suspension system for a roof having a plurality of elongated purlins on the undersurface thereof.
Providing insulation for the roofs and ceilings of newly constructed buildings is a relatively simple matter. However, when it is desired to insulate a building which is already in existence, certain unique problems are encountered.
The normal method for insulating the roof of a building having a plurality of purlins extending downwardly therefrom is to pack insulation batting into the space between the purlins. The insulation is usually extended downwardly below the lower edges of the purlins so that when the insulation is complete, the purlins are completely covered up by the insulation and are not exposed to the interior of the building.
In buildings which are already in existence, this prior method of insulating is difficult to do. Usually the electrical conduit and the electrical appliances such as fans, lights, etc. for the building, are mounted on the undersurfaces of the purlins. When the insulation covers the undersurfaces of the purlines, it is necessary to make special provision for these appliances which extend downwardly therefrom. This is a time-consuming task, and makes the job of insulating a presently existing building considerably more expensive and inefficient.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved insulating suspension system for building roofs.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved system wherein the undersurfaces of the purlins are left exposed to the interior of the building so that there is a minimum of interference with the conduits and electrical appliances which are attached to the undersurfaces of the purlins.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an insulation suspension system which can be installed quickly and easily with a minimum of time and effort.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an insulation suspension system which requires a minimum of tools in order to be installed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a suspension system which is economical in manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.